Genesis Avalon 1
Preview Text Jaina's life is derailed as fate thrusts her into an ancient war as a brand-new Pendant original begins! '' Plot Jaina Masterson takes a seat, and settles down to type a letter to her mother. She describes in detail how she's left the college she was attending and is now studying at Juilliard School. She then goes into detail of how this came to be... We cut to her former school, where a girl named Natalie asks her if she will be attending a performance that evening; Jaina says yes, and the two part ways. Another jump takes us to the school performance, where Jaina speaks to another girl named Zee. Zee, who is Jaina's roommate, asks if she's finished an assigned report paper. Jaina tells her that she plans on finishing it before night's end. Zee is none too thrilled about this, since the typing typically wakes her up, but shrugs it off anyways. The two then go on to discuss a planned trip to New York. When Jaina says she's still looking forward to it, Zee says Jaina needs to get laid while she's there. Jaina is highly offended by this; her private life is her business, not Zee's she says. Zee reminds her that "he" told her to remind Jaina to finish the "stupid thing." Jaina affirms that she will. A short time later, Jaina is on her way home from the concert. Along the way, she hears a strange noise. When she investigates she finds a panther in her path. Scared, she thinks about running away; but before she can make up her mind, the panther jumps around her and vanishes. When she takes a look, she notices a medallion where the panther was standing. She takes it back to her apartment to let Zee have a look. Zee, half asleep, mumbles something about it and rolls back over. Jaina decides to take another look, and finds an inscription on the medallion. The inscription reads: ''Blessed are those who defend the name of the goddess. After Jaina speaks this line, a strange noise is heard and we cut to the next day. Zee wakes Jaina up just minutes before a class exam is to be taken. Jaine hops to her feet and nearly misses a cat that has wandered into the room in the process. Zee tells Jaina that it felt strange since she was out all night the night before. Jaina is stunned and confused by this, as she doesn't remember the event. Later, after the exam, Natalie asks Jaina why she looked half asleep during class. Jaina says it's because she was; her memory suffers her, but she thinks she blacked out the night before. Natalie tells her to get some sleep, that she'll see her in New York tomorrow. When Jaina arrives back home, she's verbally greeted by the cat she saw earlier. Jaina jumps when the cat addresses her as "Avalon." He says he didn't mean to startle her, and notes that it is difficult for him to keep his smaller form when he believes her to remember him as a panther. Jaina remains frightened by it and asks him to stop talking. He does for a moment while Jaina asks him his name. He replies that his name is Noir. When he asks her if she remembers activating the medallion she freaks, mentioning that she's stuck inside some comic book fantasy. Noir assures her she is not as Jaina leaves to lake a walk. As she walks, she thinks the situation over. A talking cat? How is that evem possible? She one of her teachers, Dr. Matthews, along the way. The two talk about Jaina going to New York for the summer, before Jaina notices the news paper in her hand. Dr. Matthews notes the headlines about a masked vigilante, who calls herself Avalon, that saved a group of people from a train wreck. Jaina reads the paper for herself, and sees that everything mentioned matches up exactly with what Noir told her earlier. Jaina returns to her apartment and asks Noir what being Avalon means. He begins the tale; Jaina is the last priestess of Avalon, an ancient warrior descended from the age of King Arthur. Her responsibility is to help the people of the earth when they need her, and fight back demons when she needs to. Noir describes how a specific order of demons, lead by Obsidian, will emerge again, and she will one day have to fight him to protect the earth, just like Assara, the previous priestess of Avalon, once did. He tries to assure her as of all this, whilst she notes the things he describes are all known myths. He tells her that her destiny was chosen long before she was born, and that they are not myths as she may think. We go back to where Jaina was at the start of the episode: typing; she says she still doesn't know who Assara is, or what lies in store next, but she has a feeling that while she's in New York, she just may find out... Cast Laura Post as Jaina Masterson Chris Hackney as Noir Shel Ann as Natalie Hall Marleigh Norton as Zee Lewis Lee Ann Brown as Dr. Matthews Trivia Genesis Avalon marked Pendant's first foray into original superhero drama. Category:Episodes